


Rebirth

by ThornOARose



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornOARose/pseuds/ThornOARose
Summary: To heal a wound you first have to know where the wound is. Raven is struggling and needs some help.





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> I read some old comics of mine and got inspired. Based upon the Teen Titan issues by the name of “Raven Rising” - Raven is resurrected for a nefarious plot by Brother Blood.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. 
> 
> *ON WITH THE STORY*

\-----------  
Rebirth  
\-----------

Rebirth hurt.

A lot.

The lashings tying her soul to a new body burned everyday as she struggled to fill the empty spaces of her heart and mind in this vessel. Granted, teenage hormones and growth pains play a significant role - one she hadn’t felt in over a decade. But more than the physical ache is the agony of not knowing who she is anymore. 

The question remained - did Raven exist when she wasn’t completely Raven anymore?

Her friends say to not worry about it, just take the time to rest and to heal. What they all should understand after so many years together is that Raven can do neither without first figuring out where the wounds are. 

In her body? 

Or in her soul?

The days struggle to go on, interspersed with friendly advice and hugs, and her hair grows back. 

Surprisingly she begins to feel a little more like herself as this new girl stares at her from the mirror. Except for the eyes that still shock her. Violet eyes. She wished for the cosmic blue she had been born with over this new mystical hue. The black of her hair, however, is a familiar comfort and she actually enjoys the new shortness.

Running her fingers through the strands, Raven tugged on wayward strays, tucking them behind her ear as best as she could. 

“It looks good,” came a voice from her door.

Shifting to the side so her mirror caught sight of her visitor Raven half-smiled. “I might keep it this way for a bit. The lightness is refreshing,” she admitted.

“Good,” Koriand’r said, moving further into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed, still in the mirror’s reflection, green eyes watching fondly. “You can always grow it out later, but this length looks very cute on you.”

Koriand’r smiled lightly at the blush violently rising up Raven’s cheeks even as the younger girl ducked her head.

“Thank you, Koriand’r,” the empath replied softly to the reflection.

Turning away from the mirror, Raven walked over and joined the alien. The bed sagged under their combined weight forcing the women to lean against each other, touching knee to thigh and shoulder to shoulder. Raven took a deep breath, calming her nervousness, and then leaned her head on the strong shoulder lightly brushing her own. The warmth of that touch spread like a blanket from her cheek to her chest to her toes, bringing a smile to her lips and a light shiver across her skin. It had been so long since she has felt this happy and safe.

Raven’s head rose and fell with the sigh Koriand’r released before the redhead snaked her arm around Raven’s waist and pulled her even closer.

“I am so happy you are back,” Koriand’r began. “Even though I should feel guilty for all the pain you suffer through to be bound to this plane again.”

“No. Do not feel any guilt. I, too, am happy to be with you again. And your happiness keeps the pain at bay.” Raven snuggled further turning her head slightly to press a kiss upon the nearest patch of skin. “To be honest, if you had not been here when I awakened, I would have followed wherever you had gone.”

A gentle pressure on her crown and the sound of a kiss met her declaration.

Raven enjoyed the quiet moment with her oldest, dearest friend knowing that such peaceful reprieves would not last forever. She felt the ebb and flow of Kori’s emotions, always the easiest to read and sharpest in her senses, and reveled in the love Kori held for her. She had not realized she was crying until Koriand’r wiped away the evidence with her thumb.

“You and I are due a vacation, beloved,” the alien whispered, cradling Raven’s cheek.

“I agree,” she replied. “Where?”

And so the two friends spent a full afternoon embracing each other as they spoke of future plans, miscellaneous thoughts, and love. Mostly it was all about love, and Raven could feel the wounds in her soul slowly start healing. 

\----------

**Author's Note:**

> The End
> 
> ToaR


End file.
